<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рубеж веры by SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064120">Рубеж веры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021'>WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Cadians - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Implied Violence, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кадия стоит, пока остался хоть кто-то, кто в это верит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рубеж веры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="underdiv">
<p></p><div><p>Черные орды от края до края,<br/>
Серая кладка, кирпичный фасад.<br/>
Он нацарапал штыком, умирая,<br/>
"Не"... — и без сил завалился назад.</p><p>Сумку за спину и голову ниже —<br/>
В путь, санитарка, ползи под огнем!<br/>
Цель — вон тот домик с оторванной крышей,<br/>
Рядом боец: то ли жив, то ли мертв.</p><p>Крошится камень и плавится небо,<br/>
Бок обожгло и вдруг тяжко дышать.<br/>
Смотрит боец так безжизненно, слепо...<br/>
Штык подобрать и продолжить писать.</p><p>Вновь отступление, кровью и гарью<br/>
Пахнет так остро, что воздух дрожит.<br/>
Белую краску на шлеме скрывает<br/>
Копоть — у тех, кто останется жив.</p><p>Стены от ливня огня не укроют,<br/>
Мало их нынче осталось вокруг.<br/>
Пара минут — передышка от боя —<br/>
... Буквы "Не па" замечает он вдруг.</p><p>Шепот убитых гремит канонадой<br/>
Громче всех дальних и близких атак.<br/>
Штык, в его пальцах посмертно зажатый<br/>
Чертит концом восклицательный знак.</p><p>***</p><p>Пусть говорят: "Лоялисты разбиты!",<br/>
Новые орды приходят извне —<br/>
Вера жива, пока кровью не смыта<br/>
Надпись "Не пала!" на серой стене.<br/>
</p></div><div><dl> 
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
Коллекционные карточки:
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968959119196160/1.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968855180410880/2.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>
</dd> 
</dl></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>